


Not the milk fic

by kv_panda_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista AU, Coffe shop AU, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kv_panda_red/pseuds/kv_panda_red
Summary: Yeah, I feel you. That moment when you live off of coffee and ice cream but you're lactose intolerant.Also that moment when the barista flirts with you.





	Not the milk fic

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I literally am the absolute worst at title i'm saying it now so don't expect quality tittles

Mathew thought he was being very annoying. He could've sworn Gilbert wanted to kill him. He asked every day for almond milk, but the coffee shop only had soy milk. Every day. He would always do his homework for college with the free Wi-Fi and, even though he would have coffee every morning, he would have coffee again. See, Mathew was lactose intolerant and he had figured out which kinds of lactose free milks went with certain things. He used soy milk for pancakes, coconut milk for cereal and almond for drinks. It may not be cheap but it made things taste almost as if they did have milk. His brother Alfred would often taunt him by pouring the milk on his cereal very slowly. But, back to the current situation, the barista that was always there when he went to study, Gilbert, probably hated him. He felt bad for being so annoying. This is how their interactions went kind of like this.

"Good afternoon, Gilbert," Mathew said.

"Good afternoon, Mathew. The usual, right?"

"Yeah, and I'll take a brownie."

"Okay, that would be- "

"Wait, you don't happen to have almond milk now, do you?" Gilbert sighed.

"No, Mathew. The day that happens I will be sure to tell you."

"Okay..."

"That would be $9.55."

Then Mathew would get his coffee and go on with his homework. After almost six months of asking the same question every day, he stopped asking. He had given up. He knew that at this point the management wasn't going to buy almond milk for one customer. Gilbert asked him why he stopped asking and when Mathew told him said he was probably right.

After a while, Gilberts shift changed slightly. He had to come in earlier and leave earlier. But he still managed to be able to see Mathew every day. The thing that changed was that after Mathew came around his shift ended around 30 minutes later. So one day he decided to interact with Mathew. He though Mathew was cute, I mean, who wouldn't. He was so quiet and shy(tall and manly but somehow so small). But then again he was flipping gorgeous too. So one day, once his shift ended, he built up the courage to talk to him.

"Hey Mathew!" Gilbert said. Mathew took out his headphones.

"Oh, hi." Mathew said shyly. Gilbert mentally awed.

"So, the management changed my shift time. So, now I get to talk to you."

"Why talk to me?"

"I mean; I've always wanted to get to know you. I don't know why but I just wanted to. Now I get to."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Is it that hard to believe?"

"Umm...I mean sort of... I'm not that interesting."

"Hmm...How about we play 20 questions? It's an easy way to get to know each other."

"Okay. Where are you from? I've always wondered where your accent come from."

"I'm German! Are you from here, America?"

"Yeah. But I grew up mostly in Canada with my mom. My parent are divorced and my mom went back to her home and my dad left with my twin to Texas."

"You have a twin?"

"Yeah!" Mathew held his finger up and scrambled for his phone to show a picture of his brother, "His name is Alfred. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a little brother; his name is Ludwig."

And so their conversation went on. For around two months this kept going. After Gilberts shift he would talk to Mathew and sometimes help him with his homework. Gilbert developed a bit of a crush on Mathew, he found himself extremely excited to see him walk through the doors of the shop. In fact, there were times that he was told he didn't need to go to work but he insisted on going anyways. Mathew told him about his crazy theory about different milks for different things. Gilbert decided that for Mathews birthday he would get him some almond milk for his coffee. He thought it would be a nice surprise. Along with a free cupcake. When Mathew came in he, all of a sudden, got very nervous.

"Hi Gilbert!"

"H-hi. Good afternoon. The usual, right?"

"Yes. And I'll take a-"

"Cupcake."

"What?"

"Here," Gilbert got a cupcake from the display," you didn't think I forgot today was your birthday right? Your order is on me."

"What? Thank you but I can't. I'll pay."

"Nope I will not accept your money Mathew."

"Fine. I guess it is my birthday."

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

"What?"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, thanks Gil!" Then Mathew sat at his usual table.

Gilbert prepared his latte with the almond milk he bought. He, thankfully, knew the exact brand Mathew bought. Who knew there were so many selections of almond milk? He brought the coffee straight to Mathew, so he wouldn't have to get up, a habit he had built up since Mathew always had his headphones and would either not hear him or get up with the headphones still on (hence a near death experience when his new MacBook almost fell to the floor) . He gave Mathew an almost flirtatious smile and left. He went behind the counter and watch for Mathew reaction when he tasted the coffee. He saw Mathew blink in confusion and was satisfied by his work. After his shift was over, he went over to Mathew.

"So, did you like your latte?"

"Yes, but I could tell there was something different."

"But you liked the something different, right?"

"Yes! It made it taste better. What did you add to it?"

"Well," Gilbert all of a sudden got a bit nervous again, he looked down and started fiddling with his hands, "I remembered that you would always ask for almond milk so I decided that for your birthday I would buy it for you. I tried it a few times with my brother until he said it tasted good."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" Mathew blushed a bit and got up to give him a hug. When they pulled apart Mathew hoped Gilbert wouldn't notice his blush. But when he let go of Gilbert he was met face to face with a tomato. Mathew gave out a little giggle.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Gilbert? Are you blushing because I hugged you?" Mathew said trying to keep in his laughter.

"Wha- no! The awesome me does not blush." Gilbert said trying to act all tough.

"So, it wouldn't bother you, if I were to hug you again? You won't blush?"

"Nope, go for it." Gilbert opened up his arms.

Besides hugging him, Mathew gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the coffee and the cupcake." Mathew laughed a bit since Gilbert was just frozen in place. He picked up his stuff and left.

Later on before going to sleep he received a text from Gilbert:

'Would you like you go out with me sometime? 


End file.
